loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 11
Ever since Lisa returned home from NASA, Hugh has been a major help. Hugh: Lisa, promise you won't ever leave us again? Lisa: I'll be here as long as possible. Hugh: That's nice. Just then, Hugh Jr came rushing in the room. Hugh Jr: IT'S Snowing! Lisa: It is? Hugh Jr: YES! Hugh Jr opened up the window. There was 600 feet of snow outside. Lisa: How in the world am I supposed to get to the hospital now? Hugh Jr: More importantly, HOW AM I GOING TO GET TO SCHOOL? Lisa: When I was a kid, and commonly there were snow days EVERY winter, I would melt the snow with my special salt.... Much to my sibling's dismay.. Hugh Jr: But we're locked inside! There's no way we can get salt and spray it all over the roads now! Lisa: This may be harder than I thought! We'd go crazy! Hugh: Correction.. We have NO food.. I forgot to go to the store yesterday... Lisa: LENI wouldn't even forget food! What happened? Hugh: A class at the college ran late... Lisa: Ah. Just then, Alicia came rushing in. Alicia: Did you see it out there? SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa: I am well aware. To think my daughter likes such tedium as a snow day... Alicia: YEAH! I love snow-days! Gives me time to think and watch TV! Suddenly the power flickered off. Lisa: I guess you won't be watching TV... Alicia: Yeah.. I feel crummy now... Some snow-day! Lisa: On more important news... My lab needs electricity! She then rushed to her lab. It was all a mess. Her chemicals all spilled and the beakers got broken. Lisa burst into tears. Lisa: My life's work... RUINED! Hugh Jr came in and noticed Lisa's down expression. Hugh Jr: It's going to be okay, mom! I'll fix it all! Lisa: HOW? You needed electricity to power up the cloning machine... And the cloning machine produces new clones so the clones can help me with science AND my microscope also runs on electricity! Hugh Jr: I had no idea.. Lisa: Of course you didn't... Hugh Jr: No worries! My lab runs on battery power.. Not electricity! Lisa: That's good.. I guess. What would that have to do with my lab, though? Hugh Jr: I'll show you. Hugh Jr led Lisa to his room. Hugh Jr: I've literally NEVER shown my lab to anyone... Minus Aunt Luan and Lonnie.. Lisa: Aaaannd... How is that supposed to help me? Hugh Jr: I made some concoctions.. An energy transference, to be precise.. It's supposed to bring the electricity back to the house! Lisa: Splendid! Hugh Jr: Isn't it? He then did his work by re-routing the electric system with his concoction. The lights, TV, and everything all turned on. Hugh Jr: Done. Lisa: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! She hugged Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr: Mom! You never hug me! Lisa: Sorry... You just outdid yourself! Better than I could do.. Maybe this snow day won't be so bad after all.. Hugh Jr: Perhaps... But we still have no food... Lisa: Oh. I'll take care of that! Lisa then ran to her lab. She created 7 patented nutrient replacement pills. Lisa handed them each to her family, plus left some for herself. Lisa: This will take care of your basic meals... I made chocolate cereal for breakfast, sushi for lunch, and fried chicken for dinner! Hugh Jr ate the breakfast pill. Hugh Jr: YUM! Tastes like the real thing! Thanks mom! Lisa: Don't mention it! Hugh didn't touch the breakfast pill. Lisa: I forgot. You don't really like the chocolate cereal one... Lisa then went to her lab. She came out with a scrambled eggs pill. She handed the scrambled eggs pill to Hugh. Hugh: Thanks! He swallowed the scrambled eggs pill. Hugh: You're a genius! You really should sell these! Lisa: I will. Just once this snow day gets done with! 4 hours later: Lunch time. The kids were starving. Hugh Jr: MOM! I need that lunch pill now! Alicia: YEAH! Lisa: Okay! Here it is. She handed it to them. They gobbled it up. Lisa: Good isn't it? It's sushi! Hugh Jr: Yes! Alicia: Very good! Lisa then ate her lunch pill. Lisa: It is delicious. 4 more hours later: Dinner time The family then awaited Lisa's dinner pill. Hugh Jr: When will she get the pill! I'm starving! Alicia: YEAH! Hugh: No worries. Just be patient. Lisa came rushing in with the fried chicken pill. Lisa: Here it is! Fried chicken! She threw 3 pills towards Hugh Jr, Alicia, and Hugh. She then gobbled up the fourth pill as the rest swallowed theirs. Hugh Jr: That was GREAT! Alicia: Yeah! Lisa then turned on the TV. The meteorologist stated there was no more snow.. That the snow day was over! The family then cheered! Lisa: I guess that's it. School day, tomorrow! Category:Blog posts